gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The CW/Programming
This is a list of programming for The CW. Note: This is the programming list for The CW in fanon. For the actual programming list, see here. Current Main article: Wikipedia:List of programs broadcast by The CW#Current programming Children's programming Main articles: One Magnificent Morning#Programming, Nickelodeon Family on The CW, Anime Mornings *''Adventures of a Gamer'' (2019 - present) *''Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel'' (2019 - present) *''Baseball Team 106'' (2018 - present) *''Button Nose'' (2019 - present) *''Cardbattle'' (2017; 2019 - present) *''Chloe'' (2019 - present) *''Cottonsweet'' (2018 - present) *''Dragon Sisters'' (2019 - present) *''Drawing Master'' (2020 - present) *''Eagle Girl'' (2019 - present) *''Fortune Dogs'' (2019 - present) *''Full-Blast Science Adventure: So That's How It Is'' (2020 - present) *''Hard Rock 101'' (2019 - present) *''Hundred Nights'' (2019 - present) *''Instant Adventure: Just Add Water!'' (2019 - present) *''Kamen Rider: The Animated Series'' (2019 - present) *''Kari the Magic Bunny'' (2019 - present) *''Kuroeusagi'' (2019 - present) *''Mew Mew Power'' (2019 - present) *''Milly the Pinkest Kitten'' (2019 - present) *''Morning Variety'' (2019 - present) *''Ms. Squrl'' (2019 - present) *''Palm Town'' (2020 - present) *''Parody Central'' (2019 - present) *''Rainbow Puppies'' (2019 - present) *''Ready to Game Up!'' (2019 - present) *''Road to Infinity'' (2019 - present) *''Robot Warriors'' (2018 - present) *''Saturday Morning Fever'' (2019 - present) *''Shaman King Legends'' (2019 - present) *''Sketch'' (2019 - present) *''Softball Victory Team'' (2019 - present) *''Storytelling'' (2019 - present) *''The Marshmallow Times'' (2020 - present) *''Time Force'' (2018 - present) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2019 - present) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2019 - present) *''Webkinz: The Animated Series'' (2019 - present) *''Zoomer: The Series'' (2019 - present) Upcoming programming Main article: Wikipedia:List of programs broadcast by The CW#Upcoming programming Nickelodeon Family on The CW *''Card Masters'' *''CodeScan'' *''ColorSwitch'' *''Fred's Head'' *''From Game to Reality'' *''From Game to Reality: Full Throttle'' *''Haunted House Lane'' *''Islands of Wakfu'' *''Miss XV'' *''Size Fox'' *''Wonder'' *''Wunschpunsch'' From Cartoon Network *''Class of 3000'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (returning 2020) *''Robotboy'' (returning 2020) *''Squirrel Boy'' Former Main article: Wikipedia:List of programs broadcast by The CW#Former programming Primetime animated programming Main article: Adult Swim on The CW *''Ace Attorney Investigations'' (2008; 2017 - 2018) *''CSI: The Animated Series'' (2015; 2017) *''IGPX'' (2017) *''Markiplier's Adventures'' (2015-16) *''NCIS: Virginia'' (2015; 2017) *''Pottermore'' (2015) *''The 49ers'' (2014-15) *''Torchwood: The Animated Series'' (2015-16) *''Yuri on Ice'' (2017) Children's programming Main articles: List of programs broadcast by Kids' WB, List of programs broadcast by CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings, Toonzai#Programming, Vortexx#Programming, One Magnificent Morning#Former programming, The CW Cartoons *''6teen'' (2016-17) *''All Grown Up!'' (2016) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (2016) *''Anime Madness'' (2018-19) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (2008-09) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2017) *''Atomic Betty'' (2016-17) *''Atomic Puppet'' (2017) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013–14) *''Beyblade'' (2016-17) *''Beyblade Burst'' (2017) *''The Biskitts'' (2019) *''Bolts and Blip'' (2013–14) *''Bones & Dog'' (2015) *''Clarence'' (2015) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2010–14) *''Danger Planet'' (2015-16; 2017) *''Digimon Adventure'' (2016-17) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014) *''Dinosaur King'' (2010) *''Doctor Who Animated Series'' (2008-17) *''Doodlez'' (2016-17) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2010–14) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2010) *''Eon Kid'' (2007-08) *''From Dull to Delight'' (2015-16) *''FusionFall'' (2011-15) *''Gravity Falls'' (2016-17) *''GoGoRiki'' (2008–09) *''Grojband'' (2016-17) *''Grossology'' (2011-12) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2016-17) *''Histeria!'' (2010) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (2016-17) *''The Inspectors'' (2015-16) *''Invader Zim'' (2016) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2012) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (2011-12) *''Johnny Test'' (2006-08; 2016) (The WB, 2005-06) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2012–14) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (2008–09) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2009) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2017) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2009) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (2006-08; 2016) (UPN, 2002-06) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (2006-08) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2016) *''Litton's Animated Adventure'' (2013-2015) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2006-07) (The WB: 2005-06) *''Magi-Nation'' (2008; 2011-12) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2010) *''Mario & Luigi'' (2017) *''Mixels'' (2016-17) *''Monster Allergy'' (2006-07) *''My Life Me'' (2016-17) *''Neopets'' (2008-10; 2017) *''The New 52'' (2018-19) *''Nick Studio 10'' (2014-15) *''Otter Family'' (2015-16) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2016) *''Pahkles'' (2015-16) *''PB&J Popples'' (2015; 2017) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2015-17) *''Phineas and Ferb: Tales from the 2nd Dimension'' (2017) *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' (2017) *''Pokémon: The Series: XY'' (2017) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy '' (2012–13) *''Recess Popples'' (2015-16) *''Reggie 12'' (2015) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2012–14) *''Rocket Monkeys'' (2017) *''Rocket Power'' (2017) *''RollBots'' (2009–10) *''Rugrats'' (2016) *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' (2006-08) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2007-08; 2010) *''Skyland'' (2017) *''Sonic Heroes'' (2006-08) (UPN, 2005-06) *''Sonic Unleashed'' (2008-15) *''Sonic X'' (2010–14) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2010-11) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2016-17) *''Tai Chi Chasers'' (2011-12) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2008–10) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2013–14) *''The Batman'' (2006-08) (The WB: 2004-06) *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' (2013) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008; 2013-14) *''The X's'' (2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2016-17) *''Time Warp Trio'' (2008) *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' (2006-08) *''Transformers: Prime'' (2012–13) *''Twelve Forever'' (2018-20) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2016-17) *''Viva Piñata'' (2008) *''Will & Dewitt'' (2008) *''Winx Club'' (2009–10) *''World of Quest'' (2008) *''WWE Saturday Morning Slam'' (2012–13) *''WWE Slam City'' (2015) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2006-07) (The WB: 2003-06) *''Yo-kai Watch'' (2017) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008–11) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2010–14) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' (2012) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2008) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011–14) Cartoon Network on The CW *''Adventure Time'' (2014; 2016-17; 2017-2018) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2017-2018) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2017-2018) *''Ben 10'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''Ben 10 (2016)'' (2017-2018) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2017-2018) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2017-2018) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (2017-2018) *''Blue Dragon'' (2017-2018) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2017-2018) *''Chaotic'' (2008-10; 2017-2018) *''Chop Socky Chooks'' (2017-2018) *''Code Lyoko'' (2017-2018) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2016-2018) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (2016-2018) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2016-2018) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2016-2018) *''Exchange Student Zero'' (2017-2018) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2015-2018) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2017-2018) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''Generator Rex'' (2017-2018) *''Hero: 108'' (2017-2018) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2009-10; 2017-2018) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2016-2018) *''Justice League'' (2017-2018) *''League of Super Evil'' (2017; 2017-2018) *''Looped'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''The Loud House'' (2016-2018) *''MÄR'' (2017-2018) *''Megas XLR'' (2017-2018) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (2017-2018) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''Ned's Newt'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2017-2018) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016-2018) *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016)'' (2017-2018) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2017-2018) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2015-16; 2017-2018) *''The Problem Solverz'' (2012; 2017 - 2018) *''ReBoot'' (2017-2018) *''Regular Show'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''Robotboy'' (2015; 2017-2018) *''The Secret Saturdays'' (2017-2018) *''Skatoony'' (2017-2018) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''Spy City'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''Static Shock'' (2017-2018) *''Steven Universe'' (2016-2018) *''Storm Hawks'' (2017; 2017 - 2018) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2017-2018) *''Teen Titans'' (2017-2018) *''Time Squad'' (2016-2018) *''Time Travel Girl'' (2017-2018) *''Total Drama'' (2017-2018) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2011-12; 2017-2018) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2017-2018) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2017-2018) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2017-2018) *''Wayside'' (2016-17; 2017-2018) *''We Bare Bears'' (2017-2018) *''What a Cartoon!'' (2017-2018) *''What's with Andy?'' (2017-2018) *''The Zimmer Twins'' (2017-2018) NickGame *''Slime Time Live'' (aired as Slime Time Retro) (2015 - 2016) *''You're On!'' (2015 - 2017) *''What Would You Do?'' (2015; 2016 - 2017) *''Ninja Warrior'' (2016 - 2017) *''Nick or Treat!'' (Only in October) (2016 - 2017) *''Paradise Run'' (2017 - 2018) *''BrainSurge'' (2015 - 2018) *''My Family's Got Guts'' (2015 - 2018) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (2018) *''Double Dare 2K16'' (2017 - 2018) *''Get the Picture'' (2015 - 2018) *''Webheads'' (2017 - 2018) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (2015 - 2018) *''Slime Time Live! Summer 2018'' (May 25, 2018 - August 10, 2018) *''Backyard GUTS'' (2018-19) *''Double Dare'' (All versions) (2015-16; 2018-19) *''GUTS'' (2018-19) *''Figure It Out'' (2015-19) *''Finders Keepers'' (Nickelodeon version only) (2015-17; 2019) *''Nick Arcade'' (2017-19) *''NickBall'' (2019) *''Nickelodeon Ninja Warrior'' (2019) *''Slime Time Live! Summer 2019'' (2019) Anime Mornings *''Dragon Quest'' (2009 - 2010) *''Sega All-Stars'' (2009 - 2011) *''Lightning Attack Express'' (SurgeAnime Asia dub) (2009 - 2010) *''Tokyo Pig'' (2009 - 2010) *''Whistle!'' (2010 - 2011) *''Popolocrois Monogatari'' (2010 - 2011) *''Virtua Fighter'' (2010 - 2011) *''Natsume's Book of Friends'' (2011) *''Zukkoke Knight'' (2011) *''PoPoLoCrois'' (2011 - 2012) *''PaRappa the Rapper'' (2011 - 2012) *''Zenki'' (2011 - 2012) *''Daigunder'' (2011 - 2012) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (2011 - 2012) *''Baki the Grappler'' (2011 - 2012) *''Elemental Gelade'' (2012) *''Ox Tales'' (2012) *''Madlax'' (2012 - 2013) *''Yaiba'' (2012 - 2013) *''Go-Saurer'' (2012 - 2013) *''Yakitate!! Japan'' (2012 - 2013) *''Skip Beat!'' (2012 - 2013) *''Dragonfly Girl'' (2013) *''Microsuperman'' (2013) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2013 - 2014) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2013 - 2014) *''Hamtaro'' (2013 - 2014) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2013 - 2014) *''Kirarin Revolution'' (2013 - 2014) *''Mahoraba: Heartful Days'' (2013 - 2014) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2014) *''.hack//Roots'' (2014) *''.hack//SIGN'' (2014) *''Spider Riders'' (2014 - 2015) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2014 - 2015) *''Tegami Bachi'' (2014 - 2015) *''Sonic X'' (2014 - 2015) *''Air Gear'' (2014 - 2015) *''Voltron'' (2014 - 2015) *''BeyWarriors: Cyborg'' (2018) *''Bonobono'' (2018) *''Himitsu no Akko-chan'' (2018) *''Jewelpet'' (2018) *''Aikatsu!'' (2019 - 2020) *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' (2019 - 2020) *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' (2019 - 2020) MorningCW *''Alien'' (2015) *''Astro Boy'' (2015) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2016) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2015) *''Chibi Maruko-chan '90'' (2015) *''Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier'' (2015) *''Dragon Hunters'' (2015-16) *''George's Marvelous Medicine'' (2015-16) *''Hikaru no Go'' (2015-16) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (2015-16) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (2015) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2016) *''Monster by Mistake'' (2015-16) *''One Piece'' (2015) *''Pizza Quest'' (2015) *''Rave Master'' (2016) *''Rocket Pets'' (2015) *''Shaman King'' (2016) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2016)